Venom (song)
|performer = Eminem |producer = Marshall Mathers |release = |runtime = 4:29 |movie = Venom}}"Venom" is a song written and recorded by Eminem for Venom. It is featured on his album , which was released on August 31, 2018. Lyrics Intro :I got a song filled with shit for the strong-willed :When the world gives you a raw deal :Set you off till you scream, "Piss off! Screw you!" :When it talks to you like you don't belong :Or tells you you're in the wrong field :When's something's in your mitochondrial :'Cause it latched on to you, like— 1 :Knock knock, let the devil in :Malevolent as I've ever been, head is spinnin' '' :''This medicine's screamin', "L-l-l-let us in!" :L-l-lick like a salad bowl, Edgar Allen Poe :Bedridden, shoulda been dead a long time ago :Liquid , gelatins, think my skeleton's meltin' '' :''Wicked, I get all high when I think I've smelled the scent :Of elephant manure—hell, I meant Kahlúa :Screw it, to hell with it, I went through hell with accelerants :And blew up my-my-myself again :Volkswagen, tailspin, bucket matches my pale skin :Medal win, went from and being rail thin :Filet-o-Fish, to Scribbles and Rap Olympics '97 :How can I be down? Me and in : 's room slept on floor of the motel then : said, "Hell yeah" :And I got his stamp like a postcard, word to Mel-Man :And I know they're gonna hate :But I don't care, I barely could wait :To hit them with the snare and the bass :Square in the face, this fuckin' world better prepare to get laced :Because they're gonna taste my— Chorus :Venom, (I got that) adrenaline momentum :Venom, not knowin' with 'em :Never gonna slow up in 'em :Ready to snap any moment-um :Thinkin' it's time to go get 'em :They ain't gonna know what hit 'em :(When they get bitten with the—) :Venom, (I got that) adrenaline momentum :Venom, not knowin' with 'em :Never gonna slow up in 'em :Ready to snap any moment-um :Thinkin' it's time to go get 'em :They ain't gonna know what hit 'em :(When they get bit with the—) 2 :I said knock knock, let the devil in :Shotgun p-p-pellets in the felt pen :Cocked, fuck around and catch a hot one :I-i-it's evident I'm not done :V-venomous, the thought spun :Like your web and you just caught in 'em :Held against your will like a hubcap or a mud flap :Be strangled or attacked :So this ain't gonna feel like a love tap :Eat painkiller pills, fuck a blood track :Like, what's her name's at the wheel? :Throw the car into reverse at the , end up crashin' '' :''Into ya, the back of it—just mangled steel :My and your grill :With the front smashed, much as my rear fender, assassin :Slim be a combination of an actual kamikaze and :Translation, I will probably kill us both :When I end up back in :You ain't gonna be able to tell what the fuck's happening :To you when you're bit with the— Chorus :Venom, (I got that) adrenaline momentum :Venom, not knowin' with 'em :Never gonna slow up in 'em :Ready to snap any moment-um :Thinkin' it's time to go get 'em :They ain't gonna know what hit 'em :(When they get bitten with the—) :Venom, (I got that) adrenaline momentum :Venom, not knowin' with 'em :Never gonna slow up in 'em :Ready to snap any moment-um :Thinkin' it's time to go get 'em :They ain't gonna know what hit 'em :(When they get bit with the—) 3 :I said knock knock, let the devil in :Alien, :Ain't no telling when this chokehold :On this game will end, I'm loco :Became a Symbiote, so :My fangs are in your throat, ho :You're snake bitten with my—venom :With the ballpoint pen I'm :Gun cock, bump stock, devil eye, buckshot :Tied for the uppercut, tie a couple knots :Fired up a , fire, juggernaut :Punk rock, bitches goin' down like :'Cause the Doc put me on like sunblock :Why the fuck not? You only get one shot :Ate shit 'til I can't taste it :Chased it with straight liquor :Then paint thinner then drank 'til I faint :And I wait with a headache :And I take anything in rectangular shape :Then I wait to face the demons I'm bonded to :'Cause they're chasin' me but I'm part of you :So escapin' me is impossible :I latch onto you like a—parasite :And I probably ruined your parents' life :And your childhood too :'Cause if I'm the music that y'all grew up on :I'm responsible for you retarded fools :I'm the super villain Dad and Mom was losin' their marbles to :You marvel that? Eddie Brock is you :And I'm the suit, so call me— Chorus :Venom, (I got that) adrenaline momentum :Venom, not knowin' with 'em :Never gonna slow up in 'em :Ready to snap any moment-um :Thinkin' it's time to go get 'em :They ain't gonna know what hit 'em :(When they get bitten with the—) :Venom, (I got that) adrenaline momentum :Venom, not knowin' with 'em :Never gonna slow up in 'em :Ready to snap any moment-um :Thinkin' it's time to go get 'em :They ain't gonna know what hit 'em :(When they get bit with the—) Video Eminem - Venom External links * * Category:Songs Category:Venom (film) Soundtrack